Multiple scripts - Batman, Spiderman
by Baconthefourth
Summary: This is some scripts of Batman for The Dark Knight Rises, and a Spiderman noir fight scene for a film.


INT. BANE'S LAIR, ARENA – CONTINUOUS

_As Batman walks into Bane's arena we see a fence surrounding him in a cicular shape, which leads to a balcony about fifteen ft. above him. Batman looks around caustiously with a curious expression on his face. _

VOICE

(_o.s_. _slow_ _clapping_)

So you finally decided to try and come and stop me.

_Batman pulls out a batarang, ready to attack._

_The man emerges from the darkness surrounded by his mercineries high above on the balcony. Bane_

BATMAN

Bane.

BANE

(_walking_)

You shouldn't have come here batman...or should I call you Bruce?

_Bane opens the door and walks into the arena. Face to face with Batman. _

BANE

It's almost as if you wanted to die.

_Batman puts away the batarang. _

BATMAN

Do you think you can terrorize Gotham and expect no one to retaliate?

BANE

As long as you're here Batman, you're the only one stopping me. That's why I'm going to break you.

_Bane engages at Batman - strikes powerful blows – Batman catches Bane's fist. _

BANE

And when you're gone Batman, NO ONE WILL RETALIATE, because all of Gothams citizens are COWARDS!

BATMAN

(_struggling_)

NOOO!

_Bane kicks batman separating the two of them. Batman lashes back at Bane – using all his strength Batman punches and punches. Bane (In fighting stance) stands there taking the hits. And as Batman takes one second to breathe, Bane jabs Batman in the face knocking him to the ground. _

BANE

Do you really think you can save Gotham Batman? There is no hope for Gotham.

BATMAN

(_struggling, breathing heavy_)

There's always hope.

BANE

Is that so.

_Bane grabs batman by the neck and slams him against the wall, with his hand still wrapped around his neck. Bane jabs Batman in the stomach continuously. Batman grabs Banes arm – tries to kick him, but fails. Bane grabs Batman's arm, pulls it away and headbutts him and throws him across the room. _

BANE

You know I expected more from you Bruce. I thought you really cared about the pathetic people of Gotham. But I geuse I was wrong.

_Batman rises – furious. Batman charges at Bane – Bane counters Batman's punch and grabs him by the neck again. _

BANE

How much more can you take?

_Batman struggles to move._

Just because you dress up in a cape and cowl, does not make you stronger than any of us.

_Bane punches Batman in the head continuously – Batman's cowl cracks. Batman falls to the ground. _

BANE

I have but one question for you Batman...Do you give up?

_Batman rolls over on his back._

BATMAN

(_In pain_)

I never give up...I took a vow to protect the people of Gotham from the thugs like you...

BANE

Thugs? I'm a terrorist and I am here to fulfill Ra's al ghul's destiny... and Ra's al ghul believed that pain is the worst thing you can give a man.

_Bane grabs Batman – lifts him over his head. _

BANE

And I believe to truly give a man pain... you must torture him.

_Bane brings Batman down onto his knee, breaking his back with a horrific crack._

_Bane signals two of his mercinaries to come down. Both the mercinerys raise batman up. Batman is nearly conscious. _

BANE

(_Superior_)

Now do you realize Bruce that there is no force powerful enough to stop me. We will obliterate Gotham...and you...you Bruce will deteriorate as I terrorize these pitiful people of Gotham. We will burn this city to the ground.

_Bane paces around Batman – stops, then turns to Batman, walks towards him – looks him straight in the eyes. _

BANE

And the last thing you will ever see.

_Bane raises his fist._

BANE

Is my face.

_Bane punches Batman with all his strength, knocking him unconscious. _

_The mercinaries then drag Batman's limp body into the shadows...Bane stands superior watching as they drag Batman's body, and we-_

_Fade to black._

Script 2

INT. WAYNE'S MANSION – CONTINUOUS

_Bane reaches the front door of Wayne manor. Bane knocks on the door. Alfred answers. Bane punches Alfred in the face knocking him to the ground. Bane walks through the house. He finds the entrance to the batcave – pushes the keys on the piano – door opens. Bane walks out of the elevator into the batcave. _

BANE

(_Walking_)

Mr. Wayne... there is nothing to fear. Come out of the shadows.

EXT. LEDGE IN THE BATCAVE – CONTINUOUS

_Batman sits watching Bane as he continuous to taunt him. _

EXT. CATWALK IN THE BATCAVE – CONTINUOUS

_Bane walks closer to Wayne's computer. _

_Batman drops down out of the shadows and onto the catwalk. _

BANE

Now we can begin.

_Bane strikes Batman with his fists – Batman counters – Bane counters Batman and catches his fist. _

BANE

COME ON BRUCE! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!

BATMAN

AHHH!

_Batman hurls his fists at Bane continuously – Bane kicks Batman – separating them – Batman falls to the ground. _

_Bane pulls out a flash drive – inserts it into Wayne's computer – and presses a few keys – the computer begins the procession. _

_Batman rises – begins to attack Bane – Bane counters, facing away from Batman – spins around – grabs Batman by the neck and throws him off the catwalk._

_Bane climbs down to Batman. _

BANE

Bruce, Bruce, Bruce.

_Bane grabs Batman by the neck. _

Can you not accept your fate? Are you just going to fight for Gotham until you die? Your just one person Bruce.

BATMAN

(_Furious_)

I will stop you Bane. AND I WILL SAVE GTOHAM!

_Batman tries to separate Bane from him but fails – Bane slams Batman against the wall – throws him into another wall. _

_Bane charges at Batman – grabs him – they both throw each other onto the catwalk once more. _

_Batman grabs a metal bar – pulls himself up – they both attack each other. Bane wraps his hands round the metal bars – kicks Batman all the way off the catwalk and by the computer. _

_Bane looks at the computer. It reads 54% - Bane walks towards Batman. _

BANE

This is it Batman, There's nothing to keep fighting for.

BATMAN

Justice...

BANE

JUSTICE! Ha-ha. There's no such thing.

_Bane looks at the computer. It reads 76%._

_Bane turns grabs Batman – stares him in the eyes. _

BANE

LOOK AT ME!

_Bane rustles Batman. _

BANE

SAY MY NAME... SAY IT... SCREAM IT! I AM BANE! THE MAN WHO COULD KILL BATMAN.

But killing you would not hurt you. I want you to know what pain feels like. I want to not only torture your body... I want to torture your soul.

_Bane looks at the computer - It reads 87%._

_Bane drops Batman – Bends down on one knee. _

BANE

So instead I will simply...

_Bane grabs Batman – lifts him over his head._

BREAK YOU!

_Bane brings Batman down onto his knee, breaking his back with a horrific crack. _

_Bane walks to the computer. It reads complete. Bane pushes some keys and pulls out the flash drive. _

BANE

(_Walking_)

Download complete. Now everything you own is mine... and we will use all your possessions against you.

_Bane stops – turns his head looking back at Batman lying on the floor... broken. _

BANE

Thank you for your time Mr. Wayne I do appreciate it.

_Bane walks away – leaving Batman to die, and we – _

_Fade to black. _

Strange emerges from the shadows, a portable phone in

hand.

STRANGE

Ladies and gentlemen of the

Un-United Nations.

(Into the phone)

And our mystery bidder.

Pull BACK TO REVEAL

A small bridge arcs over the room. AN AMERICAN GENERAL,

A RUSSIAN COMMISSAR, A SHEIK, and A DICTATOR all watch on

from above.

STRANGE

I give you the future of military

conquest.

A scrawny PRISONER in a tank suit is dragged

into the room by several gun-toting CAPOS and shackled to

the gurney.

STRNGE

May I present to you a serial

murderer serving life in prison and

sole surviving volunteer. The men in prison call him Bane... Due to his violent personality.

Bane spits on the floor.

STRNGE

And what a charmer he is.

Strange then lifts a jar of

milky Venom.

STRNGE

The super solder serum, code named

Venom, patent pending of course.

Strange pours the venom into a high-tech injector pack

strapped to the back of the gurney. He lifts an open-front

black and white mask attached by snaking tubes to the

injector pack.

STRANGE

Notice the hassle free zipper.

He pulls the mask over Bane's head, tubes fitting

in between his rib cage, zips the fabric closed over his

face.

STRANGE

(Lifts a remote)

Let's begin.

He hits a control stud on the remote. The injector pack

begins PUMPING the milky Venom into Bane's muscles. Bane struggles as his his chest

begins to enlarge. His neck becomes thick. His forearms grow.

STRANGE

Behold, the ideal killing machine. Imagine it, your own

personal army made up of thousands

of these super soldiers. Bidding

begins at a mere 10 million.

STRANGE

Each of our soldiers must pass a series of tests before they can be accepted into your personal army. Those tests include Tactician, strategy, combat, and escapology... We will commence these procedures tomorrow.

Bane lifts his arm and stares at his muscle – clenches his fist, and we -

Fade to black

Cut to:

EXT. BANE'S CELL – DAY

Strange walks to Bane – outside the cell.

STRNAGE

It's time

Bane looks at Strange with evil in his eyes.

BANE

I don't need you to tell me when it's time for anything.

Two guys in uniform walk up to Bane's cell. One opens the cell – the other stands to the side. Bane walks out pushing one of the guys out of his way.

All four of them walk out to a platform along with others watching to the side. Across from them stands the opponent Diego.

STRANGE

Today is the first day of our experiment. We will start off with test number one – The two opponents... Bane and Diego valastro... will fight to the death. Whoever survives will move on to the next procedure.

Bane walks up onto the platform along with the other opponent.

STRNGE

I did not say begin.

BANE

You're not in charge.

Bane cracks his neck to the right and to the left.

A man next his opponent hands Diego an injection needle full of some other type of substance. Diego injects the needle into his right arm, looking Bane into the eyes while he does it. He tosses the needle aside.

STARNGE

And one more thing. There are no rules... Begin!

Diego charges at Bane – Bane counters – swings Diego aside.

They both taunt each other. Diego swings at Bane knocking him in the side of the head. Diego jabs Bane in the stomach – Bane steps back – moves side to side then moves in for the attack. Bane grabs ahold of Diego's arm – puts him in submission – knees him a few times in the stomach – then twists his arm in the reverse direction. Diego screams.

BANE

Can't take a little pain.

DIEGO

(Swaying)

More than you.

Diego lifts up his leg attempting to kick Bane – Bane grabs his ankle and twists. Diego yanks his leg away in anger. Bane charges at Diego and slams him against the wall, with his hand wrapped around his neck. Bane squeezes Diego's neck. Diego knees Bane continuously. Bane slams Diego's head against the wall.

STARNGE

Do it...Kill him now!

BANE

Patience doctor. I want him to savor the pain. I want him to know that he failed... and that he couldn't stop me.

DIEGO

(Mumbling)

I'll kill you...

BANE

It's too late for that my friend.

Bane stares Diego in the eyes – intimidating him.

Diego struggles to stop Bane – he can't. A small amount of blood from Diego's mouth begins to run down his chin.

Bane squeezes even harder.

MAN

(Leans over to Strange)

He's violent.

STRANGE

No... He's perfect.

CRACK! Bane snaps Diego's neck – Diego's body falls to the floor.

Bane looks at Strange.

STRANGE

Our winner BANE! He killed Diego violently... but consummately. Congratulations.

Audience claps.

Bane walks off of the platform, and we -

Fade to black.

Fade in:

EXT. BANES CELL – NOON

Strange walks up to Banes cell.

Bane sits there staring at the floor.

STARNGE

Bane.

Bane looks up at Strange.

STRANGE

The plane leaves in approximately 7 hours. Have your stuff ready and be prepared to leave, and we –

Fade to black.

Cut to:

Racing along a cratered dirt road, and we are –

INT. LAND CRUISER JOSTLING OVER UNEVEN TERREIN – DAY

Bane smashes Batman's head - moves in for the kill, but Batman counters Bane – rips sideways through the tubes attached to Bane muscles with the blades on his forearm. Bane falls to the ground in agonizing pain. Batman searches him with his free hand.

BATMAN

WHERE IS IT? Tell me where your trigger is!

Bane breaths heavily – looks up at Batman. Bane laughs

BANE

Don't you relies Batman...? There never was any trigger.

Batman looks at Bane. Surprised.

BATMAN

What.

BANE

We just wanted to put FEAR... in Gotham's citizens. We needed a diversion.

BATMAN

(Furious)

No, no, no.

No you're lying

BANE

No I've just wasted your time. And now you have failed to save Gotham. All hope is lost!

Batman punches Bane one more time – pulls him up – Pulls back his fist and smashes his fist into Bane's face – Bane falls to the ground. Unconscious.

Batman runs out of the building leaving Bane to suffer.

ALTERNATE ENDING

Bane smashes Batman's head - moves in for the kill, but Batman counters Bane – rips sideways through the tubes attached to Bane muscles with the blades on his forearm. Bane falls to the ground in agonizing pain. Batman searches him with his free hand.

BATMAN

WHERE IS IT? Tell me where your trigger is!

Bane breaths heavily – looks up at Batman. Bane laughs

BANE

Don't you relies Batman...? There never was any trigger.

Batman looks at Bane. Surprised.

BATMAN

What.

BANE

We just wanted to put FEAR in Gotham's citizens. We needed a diversion.

BATMAN

(Furious)

Batman turns around.

No, no, no.

Bane quickly raises up – right hooks Batman in the back of the head – Batman falls on one knee. Bane walks in front of Batman – grabs him by the throat – raises him up. Batman struggles, holding onto Bane's wrists.

BANE

(Intimidating)

I told you could not stop me...

Squeezes tighter.

Last time I broke the bat... but this time I break the man.

BATMAN

(Mumbling, struggling)

No... No, I can save Gotham... I can, I will.

BANE

Now you will truly understand the depths of your failure...

BATMAN

(Mumbling, struggling)

PLEASE!

BANE

As you rot in hell along with all the other citizens of Gotham.

Bane then cracks Batman's neck – killing him. Bane drops his body to the floor.

BANE

Broken and... Done.

Bane walks out of the city hall lobby, and we

Fade to black.

INT. TOMBSTONE'S OFFICE – CONTINUOUS

Spiderman walks into Tombstone's office, we see a desk and Tombstone in a chair behind the desk facing a window that overlooks Manhattan.

Spiderman walks closer to the desk.

SPIDERMAN

Are you Tombstone?

Tombstone turns around in the chair – puts his hands on his desk – looks up at Spiderman.

TOMBSTONE

Yes...and how can I help you?

SPIDERMAN

So you're the son of a bitch who thinks they own this city.

TOMBSTONE

Thinks? I do own this city. I put fear in its citizens... And I'm the reason why you're too afraid to sleep at night.

SPIDERMAN

Well I'm the man who is gonna stop you.

Tombstone raises up out of his chair – walks around his desk.

TOMBSTONE

(Walking)

Huh. Well Spiderman I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into...because most of the men who walk into my office are either here to pay a debt, or to tell me good news... or bad news. And a lot of those people don't walk out alive.

SPIDERMAN

I will.

Spiderman lashes at Tombstone – strikes powerful blows- Tombstone counters Spiderman – throws him into the wall.

Spiderman is dazed – Tombstone attempts to punch Spiderman – Spiderman ducks – Tombstone's fist goes through the wall.

Spiderman backs away.

Tombstone turns at Spiderman – charges at him ready to attack – Spiderman ducks multiple times, dodging the hits.

Spiderman grabs Tombstone's fist – Tombstone wraps his hand around Spiderman's throat – holds him down.

Tombstone punches Spiderman multiple time in the face - busting one of Spiderman's goggle lenses. He keeps jabbing. Tombstone then rips Spiderman's mask off his face – throws it to the side.

Tombstone raises Spiderman – throws him against the window, cracking the glass.

TOMBSTONE

You're weak... you can't even take a hit... And you think you're the toughest person in Manhattan. LOOK AT YOU!

You're pathetic...pitiful. I despise you.

Spiderman raises up off the ground – barley able to stand. Spiderman Pulls out his gun, aims it at the back window. Fires it – shatters the window.

Spiderman aims his gun at Tombstone.

SPIDERMAN

So I geuse I might as well get this over with.

TOMBSTONE

You fight like a coward Spiderman... You can't even kill people like a real man. You play dirty.

Spiderman aims the gun up at Tombstone's head.

SPIDERMAN

Bye. Bye.

Spiderman pulls the trigger. Click – Gun does not fire.

Tombstone laughs

Spiderman looks in his gun – notices there are no bullets inside.

SPIDERMAN

Shit.

Tombstone Charges at Spiderman – grabs him – They fall out the window.

Spiderman punches Tombstone continuously as they spin through the air.

Tombstone punches back.

Spiderman shoots a web onto a window – grabs Tombstone – they swing – bust through a window. Spiderman lets go of the web – they both tumble into a cubical.

Spiderman pulls himself up.

Tombstone raises up – cracks his neck.

TOMBSTONE

So this is how it's gonna be.

Spiderman runs at Tombstone – shoots a web onto the ceiling – kicks Tombstone into a desk - Items fall off the desk as Tombstone collapses into it. Spiderman lands on the ground in a fighting stance.

Tombstone pulls himself up. Spiderman sways at him.

SPIDERMAN

Come on... Is that all you got.

Tombstone charges at Spiderman – Spiderman ducks – Punches Tombstone. Tombstone blocks – then counters.

Spiderman shoots a web into Tombstone's face – blinding him.

Tombstone tears the web off – Shakes his head like a wet dog. Tombstone swings at Spiderman – misses.

Spiderman shoots his web at a lamp on a desk – swings it into Tombstone's head. Tombstone is almost knocked to the floor – but he gains concisions.

Spiderman attempts to right hook him – Tombstone catches Spiderman's arm – twists it and pulls it back. He grabs Spiderman by the throat and throws him into a desk.

Tombstone walks over and around the desk.

TOMBSTONE

I own this city...And I'm not gonna let anyone get in my way.

Spiderman struggles to raise up. He looks down remembering he still has his knuckle knife.

Spiderman raises onto one knee – warps his right hand tightly around his knife.

Tombstone grabs Spiderman by the back of the neck - turns him around – forcing him into the desk.

Tombstone wraps his other hand around Spiderman's left arm – blocking him to attack.

TOMBSTONE

It will be all over the newspapers- Spiderman killed by the master crime lord Tombstone... My name on the front page.

Tombstone wraps his hand tighter around Spiderman's neck.

Spiderman pulls out his knife.

SPIDERMAN

(Struggling)

Today's not my day to die.

Spiderman quickly swings his knife around Tombstone – and stabs him in the side.

Tombstone screams – Pulls away from Spiderman. Spiderman pulls the knife out of Tombstone's side. Tombstone falls to the ground on his knees.

Spiderman walks around in front of Tombstone.

SPIDERMAN

But today you Tombstone...

Tombstone grabs a piece of broken glass off of the floor – grips it tight.

Spiderman raises his knife.

You rot in Hell.

TOMBSTONE

(Mumbling)

I'm not going alone.

Spiderman and Tombstone both stab each other at the same time.

Spiderman stabs Tombstone in the back of his spine – Tombstone stabs Spiderman in the stomach. Spiderman grips the knife tighter due to the pain - forces his eyes shut, but loses his grip of the knife.

Tombstone falls over dead onto to his side with the knife still stuck in his spine.

Spiderman stumbles backwards and falls to his knees. He looks down and gently pulls the glass out of his stomach. The glass covered in blood. Spiderman's hand is shaking – he drops the glass. Blood begins to run out from Spiderman's mouth and onto his chin. Spiderman then looks over out of the window and sees blue and red lights flashing. He hears the sirens.

His eyes roll back in his head as he falls backwards onto the floor.

Spiderman lays on the floor unconscious.

Camera moves to Tombstone. Tombstone lays – dead and pale, blood runs from his mouth to the cold floor.

Camera moves back to Spiderman – zooms out, and we

Fade to white.

Fade in:

EXT. PETER'S HOUSE – FLASHBACK

Peter sits on his bed with Jane.

EXT. HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT

Peter opens his eyes and sees a bright light shining in his eyes. He begins to gain continuous and realizes he's in a hospital bed.

We see a nurse walk up to Peter.

(POV)

NURSE

Man you were out cold. You're lucky you even survived. The cops said when they found you that there was blood everywhere, and they saw that you had killed Tombstone.

(Regular)

PETER

Wha...what

NURSE

You're a very brave man.

Peter begins to raise up – nurse puts her hand on his shoulder.

NURSE

You need to rest. You can't just get up and leave.

PETER

No you don't understand...I... I have to leave. I can't stay here.

NURSE

You can't leave your very injured and you are going to need surgery.

PETER

No I don't have time for that. You don't understand. I need to go.

NURSE

I understand completely.

The nurse looks Peter in the eyes.

NURSE

I know who you are.

PETER

(Surprised)

What?

NURSE

You're only one person...You may be Spiderman...

Peter looks at the nurse with a great surprised expression on his face.

But you're still a human being. And sometime even Spiderman needs help.

PETER

How do you know who I am?

NURSE

Listen your secret is safe with me. I promise.

PETER

You can't tell anyone... NO ONE can know...

NURSE

Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.

Peter looks down.

NURSE

Oh, and you might want this.

The nurse pulls Peter's mask out of her pocket.

She hands it to Peter.

The cops said they found it on the top floor of the building.

PETER

Thank you.

NURSE

Don't worry about it. Also your wife is here to visit you.

Peter quickly tucks the mask under his blanket.

The nurse walks out and Jane walks in.

JANE

Oh Peter, thank God you're alright.

Jane wraps her arms around peter.

PETER

I'm okay.

Jane lets go of Peter.

JANE

The doctors said you're going to need surgery.

PETER

Yeah, but I'll be fine. Listen Jane don't worry about me.

JANE

How can I not...Peter you're always getting hurt. I worry about you 24/7.

Peter wraps his arms around Jane – kisses her.

PETER

I love you so much Jane. I don't know how I would live without you.

JANE

You know I feel the same way.

They kiss again.

They both remove their arms from each other.

JANE

Well the doctors said you are going to need all the rest you can get. So I better get going. I'll come and visit you later on.

PETER

Okay.

JANE

Bye.

PETER

Bye.

Jane walks out of the room.

Peter leans his head back onto his pillow.

He pulls his mask out from underneath his blanket.

Peter lifts the mask up – staring at it.

Peter rubs his thumb across the broken lenses on the mask, and we

Cut to:

EXT. MANHATTAN BULIDINGS, ROOFTOPS – RAINY NIGHT - STORMING

We see Spiderman jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Web swinging his way up. He runs – lightning crackles.

Spiderman jumps down off of a rooftop (slow motion) lightning crackles and we see the spider logo on the back of his vest. (Regular speed)

Spiderman falls down into the alley – (POV) web sips his way up the wall, then web swings to a ledge on a rooftop – (normal) he lands.

(POV)

Spiderman looks down at his hand – clenches his hand shut- makes a fist.

(normal)

Spiderman looks straight ahead – lightning crackles and fills up the night sky, and we

Fade out.

Credits.

Fade in

Cut to:

Black Screen.

We hear punches – the sound of someone getting beat on – moaning.

Spiderman

(Voice over)

Tell me who you work for.

We hear a jab.

Tell me NOW!

We hear another punch

INT. WAREHOUSE – CONTINUOUS

We see a man's head knock to the side – punched to the other side.

We then see the thug tied up in a chair.

THUG

(Mumbling)

I ain't tellin you nutin.

Spiderman left hooks him again.

SPIDERMAN

You better tell me, or I am going to break every single bone in your body.

THUG

DO IT!

SPIDERMAN

Be careful what you wish for.

Spiderman punches the thug rapediatly. Knocking his head left and right – he jabs him in the face – uppercuts him under the ribs.

THUG

(Scared)

OKAY. Stop I'll tell you anything. Just stop.

SPIDERMAN

(Furious)

You already know what I want to know so TELL ME.

The thug spits on the floor.

THUG

Osborn...I work for Osborn.

SPIDERMAN

Osborn called the hit...I should've known.

THUG

Yeah. He said 500 grand dead, and a million alive.

SPIDERMAN

Tell him to call off the hit.

THUG

I can't

SPIDERMAN

What do you mean you can't?

THUG

I mean were all too afraid of him.

SPIDERMAN

Why would you be afraid of Osborn?

THUG

Not Osborn...The Goblin.

SPIDERMAN

The Goblin?

THUG

He took some kind of antidote and... and...

SPIDERMAN

And what!

THUG

And he mutated. He's a mutation. And he calls himself the Goblin.

Spiderman raises his fist.

SPIDERMAN

Well you better tell him too call off the hit, or there will be hell to pay.

Spiderman jabs the thug in the face – knocking him out.

Screen goes black, and we

Fade to black.

Credits

End.

WILD MAN KEOWN RETURNS

SCREENPLAY

Black screed

(VO)

Every couple hundred years or so an anchient warrior is resuscitate from his grave. And is brought down on earth to stop the evil criminals or ninjas of our planet...

He is Wild Man Keown...

EXT. WOODS – DAY

A man stands mighty with his hands on his hips – looking up into the sky.

Black screen

(VO)

And there will be many who will try and stop him... but non will succeed.

EXT. WOODS- DAY

Wild man keown stands in stance with a knife in each hand – Ninjas surround him in a circle.

Screen flickers – Wild man keown begins to attack...

Cut to:

INT. ASSASSIN'S CREED GAMEPLAY

Connor attacks multiple redcoats.

Cut to:

INT. WOODS – DAY

Ninjas lay around on the ground.

Wild man keown twirls his knifes in his wrists swing in the air – missing the ninjas.

Cut to:

INT. ASSASSIN'S CREED GAMEPLAY

Connor attacks more redcoats – killing them.

Cut to:

INT. WOODS – DAY

All the ninjas lay dead on the ground.

Wild man keown stands staring into the screen – breathing heavily.

WILD MAN KEOWN

And that children is how it's done.

And everyone knows that a good killing spree results in a good reward. And I always like to rejuvenate my senses with a good meal.

Wild man keown pulls out a sand which wrapped in plastic from his back pocket.

A victory sand which.

Wild man keown puts the sand which in his mouth – takes a bite.

He eats the plastic wrap along with part of the sand which.

Yum. Now that's what I call food.

Wild man keown looks around – spits the wrapper onto the ground – he coughs

Cut to:

On any other casual day you wake up eat breakfast and get ready for work. But on July 19th … that's a different story. You go into the kitchen, open the fridge, and pull out the carton of eggs for breakfast. But you stop and wonder if the yolk is in your egg. You suddenly get chills down your spine and you feel the presence of…. The fish toad horse.

You finally decide to crack open the egg. And there's no yolk inside…and then you know that the fish toad horse has came. All hope is lost. You know you must prepare for next year. But first you need to know about The Fish toad horse in order to stop his wrath. The Fish toad horse is a very strange creature. He is over 7 ft. tall and weighs about 460 pounds. His upper half of his body is an aqua marine color with scaly spikey skin. While the lower half is horse legs. Also he does not possess ordinary fish fins. He has the slimy arms of a toad. Three fingers on the right hand and four on the left. And his eyes are solid black. You may think his appearance is very disturbing but you don't know the half of it. You might notice during the day and think oh he is just another casual person. Well you're wrong. During the other 364 days of the year he genetically transforms into a normal person. Some say they believe he is a male and some say female. Some say he works at a different place every weak. But the truth is….No one really knows.

All society really knows about The fish toad horse is that he has an obsession to steal the yolk from inside all the eggs in the United States of America at midnight of July 18th until midnight of July 19th. Somehow he manages to seal the the crack in the egg as if it was brand new. One man states that he was sleeping one night and could hear the creature trotting in his house. And he could hear the eggs being cracked open and the yolks being poured out…as if he was stealing the souls of a thousand lives crying in agonizing pain. Now if you're like everyone else in the world and you want to stop this madness...Well I have bad news for you…no one has any idea of how you would kill such a creature…Or if you even can. No one has ever succeded in killing him and some say that he is invincible. And the legend says many have died trying. So it's very possible the fish toad horse is invincible. But who knows… That's right no one. So the next time you go to crack open an egg and there's no yolk…You know who's responsible.

On any other casual day you wake up eat breakfast and get ready for work. But on July 19th … that's a different story. You go into the kitchen, open the fridge, and pull out the carton of eggs for breakfast. But you stop and wonder if the yolk is in your egg. You suddenly get chills down your spine and you feel the presence of…. The fish toad horse.

You finally decide to crack open the egg. And there's no yolk inside…and then you know that the fish toad horse has came. All hope is lost. You know you must prepare for next year. But first you need to know about The Fish toad horse in order to stop his wrath. The  
Fish toad horse is a very strange creature. He is over 7 ft. tall and weighs about 460 pounds. His upper half of his body is an aqua marine color with scaly spikey skin. While the lower half is horse legs. Also he does not possess ordinary fish fins. He has the arms of a toad. Three fingers on the right hand and four on the left. And his eyes are solid black. You may think his appearance is very disturbing but you don't know the half of it. You might notice during the day and think oh he is just another casual person. Well you're wrong. During the other 364 days of the year he genetically transforms into a normal person. Some say they believe he is a male and some say female. Some say he works at a different place every weak. But the truth is….No one really knows.

All society really knows about The fish toad horse is that he has an obsession to steal the yolk from inside all the eggs in the United States of America at midnight of July 18th until midnight of July 19th. Somehow he manages to seal the the crack in the egg as if it was brand new. Now if you're like everyone else in the world and you want to stop him. You've got to know the fish toad horse has a very repulsive stench, that's another way to know whether or not he was in your house. So on July 18th you will want to set up boobie traps in every room in your house. You will also need a harpoon and flammable materials. Attach the flammable materials to the arrow and you're ready. And then you have to be patient for this part. You must sit and wait for his presence at midnight of July 18thuntil you smell his repulsive stench. Then when the stench gets closer and closer and he's in your sight, get your harpoon aim it right at him and throw it. If you are successful you will hit fish toad horse and lite him on fire. Wait a minute or until he is roasted and cooked like a fish. You have now successfully killed the fish toad horse…Or have you.

But still no one really knows how to kill the fish toad horse. But some believe he is invincible and no one can kill him. And the legend says many have died trying. So it's very possible the fish toad horse is invincible. So the next time you go to crack open an egg and there's no yolk…You know who's responsible.


End file.
